Three women and a Rocket
by RollyRocket
Summary: Roland goes through a wild ride with three main women of the Pokemon World, plus a bonus at the end


"Three women and a Rocket''  
  
by Roland Websters  
  
The following fanfic may offend some pokemon fans so please be aware this is for mature audiences. If you do not want to read this then don't. No one is forcing you. Have a nice day.  
  
Intro-Cerulan City Roland(a young human who was in Team Rocket wearing the TR attack guard uniform-a captain of a boat's hat,a long sleeved black shirt with a R on the front, gray gloves and black slacks and gray boots) was battling the Cerulan gym leader Misty(young girl who wore the shortest yellow midriff possible, suspenders & blue jean shorts with tennis shoes). Misty's horsea was getting beaten by the Bellsprout, Roland was training and it seemed like it was unstoppable...  
  
Roland:Give up girlie, you have no chance...  
  
Misty:Grrr! We will see about that! Horsea smog attack!  
  
Horsea blows out a black smog that tries to decrease Bellsprout's accuracy but to no avail  
  
Roland:Bellsprout finish off that lil creature...  
  
Bellsprout:Bellsprout!  
  
Misty intervenes  
  
Misty:Wait no stop! You win! I give up just don't hurt my Horsea any more...please?  
  
Roland:Ok little girl. You've got it...but for a price.  
  
Misty:*clutching on to her Horsea dear life* What is it?  
  
Roland:Are your sisters around?  
  
Misty:No...why?  
  
Roland:I want the cascade badge & I...want you...  
  
Misty:What...what...whatever do you mean? I'll give you the badge you won fair & square...but I won't let you do that to me!  
  
Roland:You have no choice girlie. Team Rocket gets whatever they so desire...  
  
Roland grabs ahold of Misty & drapes her across his shoulder with Misty beating on his back but girlie like.  
  
Misty:Put me down! Let me go! I won't do this! You can't do this to me or force this on me!  
  
Roland lets out his Pikachu  
  
Roland:Pikachu...give Horsea a very hard zap...*smirks*  
  
Pikachu:Chu...*smirks too loyal to Roland*  
  
Misty:No no no please! I'll do anything, just don't hurt my Horsea!  
  
Roland:Where is your room?  
  
Misty:I'll direct you too it...*sighs*  
  
Roland still has Misty shrugged out still on his shoulder  
  
Roland:Pikachu...watch Horsea...I'll be back very soon.  
  
Pikachu nods  
  
Roland walks in the way Misty is directing him to. They finally stop after a long way.  
  
Misty:Press the read button :(  
  
Roland presses the red button to open Misty's door. He carries her inside. He sets her down; the door closes  
  
Roland:Allright first the badge...  
  
Misty:A deal's a deal.  
  
She gives him the cascade badge  
  
Roland:Now strip...  
  
Misty:Do I have to do this?  
  
Roland:Yes. Unless you want me to mentally command my Pikachu to charge up Horsea's life...  
  
Misty:Please don't...*sighs and takes off her shoes*  
  
Roland notices her feet and toes  
  
Roland:What exceptional feet you have my dear...  
  
Misty:*blushes* eh...thanks...what should I take off next?  
  
Roland:The shirt.  
  
Misty lets her suspenders straps down & takes off her shirt revealing her pre-teen breasts feeling embarrassed  
  
Roland caresses her belly button  
  
Misty:*giggles* You like that?  
  
Roland:Mm-hmm...a very sexy part of a girl in my opinion.  
  
Misty smiles and unzips her shorts & lets them fall  
  
Roland:Hmm no hair down there eh?  
  
Misty:I'm kinda young for my age.  
  
Roland:That's ok...*strokes her soft body*  
  
Misty starts getting wet and sweating  
  
Roland proceeds to take off his clothes and lays Misty down on the bed kissing her as she kisses him passionately, he fucks her very hard causing her to kiss but moan and groan in delight  
  
Misty:Yes!!! Nnghhh more please don't stop...ohhhhh...  
  
Roland continues to sex her up until Misty is screaming in delight and starting to cum on Roland's loins. She then passes out 30 minutes later.  
  
Roland gets up caressing her body all over with his muscular bod drenched in sweat   
  
Roland:Excellent you little bitch, you certainly satisfied me.   
  
He then quickly exits the room, cleaned off, getting dressed & recalling his pokemon and leaving the Gym  
  
After a few months Roland defeated the 8 gym leaders and defeated the elite four, with his boss was impressed he asked Roland to hire TRs. Roland moved into plush surroundings-enjoying his new achievements as pokemon master he was ready to take applications. His first interview was with a former pokemon nurse- Jessie Alexander a shy naive girl who wears a gray buttoned blazer, a nice white dress shirt and a gray skirt with high heel shoes she walked up to his lavish town house she was extremely nervous and sweating. Roland sits in his studies dressed in a smoking rich robe and very nice black slacks with expensive black loafers, his hair slicked all back. He was writing up the "Rocket Review" when he heard the doorbell ring. He stops, gets up and opens the door to see Jess.  
  
Roland:Well hello there what can I do for you?  
  
Jessie:*a bit nervous* Hi I'm here for the application?  
  
Roland:Name please? *looks at his clip board*  
  
Jessie:Jessie Alexander.   
  
Roland:Come in Miss Alexander...  
  
She enters his house he closes the door they sit in the dining room  
  
Roland:Would you like some Champaign my dear?  
  
Offers her some  
  
Jessie:Yes I'd love some  
  
Roland pours two glasses and sips his , Jessie sips hers  
  
Roland:Ok, let's see, former nurse at a local pokemon center, currently unemployed...hmm your credentials don't do you much favor Miss Alexander.  
  
Jessie:*getting more nervous and showing her naiveness*I can do this job whatever it takes! Please take me into this organization!  
  
Roland:Please Miss Alexander control yourself.  
  
Jessie:*calming down* I'm sorry...  
  
Roland:Now TRs do not beg we show absolutely no mercy to the ones we counter. You are showing me nothing but cowardice Miss Alexander...  
  
Jessie:But doesn't TR stand for beauty as well?  
  
Roland:Yes they do. However I don't think you are bitchy enough.  
  
Jessie:What the hell did you just say?  
  
Roland:You aren't acting tough enough. TRs are supposed to be like angel fish-beautiful but very deadly...  
  
Jessie:*grabs Roland's robe* I can be deadly...  
  
Roland:Forceful too I see.  
  
Jessie:*lets go off his robe* So...do I get in?  
  
Roland:On 2 conditions my dear...  
  
Jessie:As I said anything it takes. I know what you want. I actually want the same thing *kisses him on the lips passionately Mmmmm..  
  
Roland kisses her too. Jessie then pushes him back in his seat going into a strip tease. First she takes off her earrings, lets loose her hair, unbuttons and takes off her blazer, flip kicks off her heels and dances sexily for him. Rocket sits there in his seat with lipstick on his mouth watches with pure unadulterated delight. Jess then takes off her nylons, unbuttons her dress shirt and stops there  
  
Jessie:Could we take this to a more private location?  
  
Roland:Certainly...  
  
Jessie walks towards a bedroom with Rocket following her behind. Rocket closes the door  
  
Jessie:Could I see your heavenly bod?  
  
Roland:Sure..  
  
Roland takes off his robe, his scarf an his slacks and removes his loafers and his boxers to reveal his muscular nude body to Jessie. Jess is fanning herself with her unbutton blouse sweating  
  
Roland:*sits on the bed*Your turn.  
  
Jessie takes off her blouse undoes her bra unzips her dress but is shy to take off her pulled up panties   
  
Roland:Something wrong my dear?  
  
Jessie:*nods* I have a...outie belly button.  
  
Roland:But that makes you more desirable though.  
  
Jessie:You mean if I show off my belly button men will swoon at my feet?  
  
Roland:Damn right. It's having full effect on me *smirks*  
  
Jessie:Hmm I gotta remember that...  
  
Jessie takes off her panties and flings them off and poses her nude body for Rocket. Roland is starting to get hard and he grabs Jess kissing her and pressing his body to hers. Both kiss each other, Roland works down her body licking her sexy well toned body as she stirs slightly. He rubs her breasts as she gyrates her hips to move her pussy around Roland's loins, he then rubs to her outie navel, Jessie groans in pleasure, then forcefully Roland slams her on the bed, fucking her very hard. Jessie grins with delight and screams  
  
Jessie:Oh yes!! More! I want more!  
  
He continues, the both of them sweat as he continues, the two continue not stopping, going into the deep night  
  
-later-  
  
The two are exhausted, in bed, out of breathe the two smile each other very content..  
  
Jessie:So lover that was the first thing, what was the other thing you wanted?  
  
Roland:*gestures a light head nod to the closet* Get up, and go over to the closet, the first thing you see if the outfit I'd love to see you in...  
  
She gets out if the bed, completely nude, sliding the tall closet door open, she looks inside to see many clothing, yet she grabs the first thing she sees, a white mini skirt, tall black boots, long black gloves, a small waist less black top, and a white midriff short sleeved shirt very short with a "R" on the front. She immediately puts on each clothing, then turns around, smiling with the skirt pulled down, she poses in the outfit. He gets out of the bed, stands up and eyes her outie bellybutton, she notices what he is eyeing, she rubs it very slow like , and teases him, the two fall on each other on the bed, as they do it all over again, with Roland removing all of her clothing, they give each other pleasure once again  
  
--fade out--  
  
A few moths later, after hearing about the sex act that Roland and Jessie did, Giovanni was furious. He sent TR guards to beat him up, and drag him into the Cinnabar northern lake, where he washed up towards Pallet town. Meanwhile Delia Ketchum was all alone, she was setting in a easy chair, her son Ash was away at a Pokemon summer camp, while she watched the day go by, however she heard a noise from outside her house, she got up from her chair, running up to the door, she opens it and runs outside to see Roland. He is crawling on the ground, his face is dirty and bloody, he wears a gray shirt and gray sweatpants. Delia immediately runs up to the injured Roland.  
  
Delia:Oh my.. do you need help, sir?  
  
Roland:Please help me..  
  
He was obviously weak and could barely moved, Delia helped him up, he staggered up and she walked him inside her house, moving towards the bathroom.  
  
Delia:You will need a bath first, let's get those dirty clothes off you.  
  
Roland nods and she helps him remove his clothing, she looks at his nude body for a moment, transfixed but none the less staring at him  
  
Roland:Ma'am, are you ok?  
  
Delia:*snaps out of it* Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine. Forgive me-its been a long time since I've seen..a--  
  
Not being able to finish her statement she shys away  
  
Roland:A nude man?  
  
Delia nods she turns back and she starts up the bath for him. Roland gets in the water  
  
Delia:Oh forgive my manners, I'm Delia Ketchum. You look familiar to me. Should I know you?  
  
Roland: *as he bathes* Yes, I'm Roland Jaxson, I was in Team Rocket but I was fired and assaulted.  
  
Delia:Team Rocket is evil. Did you do any mean things?  
  
Roland:No Ma'am, I was just a recruiter...  
  
Delia:Oh, I see, so you would like to be on the good side now?  
  
Roland nods  
  
Roland:I really see no future in a bad organization such as that.  
  
He finishes his bath, getting everywhere with soap, and rinsing off, then he gets out and she grabs a big towel to dry him off  
  
Delia:That's good.. Roland do you mind.. if maybe you and I could go to my bedroom?  
  
Roland: Why Mrs.Ketchum?  
  
Delia:Delia, hun'. Because..I want you...  
  
Roland:Very sudden of you, Delia. We just met.  
  
Delia:Please...its been a very long time for me.  
  
She looks deep into his eyes, as does he  
  
Roland:Will you strip for me, in your bedroom?  
  
Delia:Of course, anything, however please let's just keep this secret between you and me, I don't want my son, Ash-who is at Pokemon summercamp to find out, he is only a kid, and I don't think he would understand.  
  
Roland:Our secret is safe, your son will not know.  
  
She smiles and kisses him on his lips, he smiles and kisses her, they break, she guides him to her bedroom, she opens the door, she goes in first, Roland who is still nude but dried follows, she then closes the door.  
  
Delia:First, let's attend those wounds. Have a seat on my bed.  
  
Delia walks up to a cabinet on the right side, opens it up and she takes out the first aid kit. He sits on her bed, wait. She comes over to him, opens the kit and uses the nessicary first aid to his wounds  
  
Roland:Thank you Delia  
  
Delia:You are welcome and now. Let the fun begin..  
  
She undoes the ribbon from her hair, letting her long hair flow long, then she slips off her house slippers, undoes her pink sweater, takes off her yellow shirt, then lets down her light blue long skirt, slipping out of it, she removes her bra and panties. He stands walking to her, as they kiss again, Roland feels up and down Delia's body, she closes her eyes making soft moaning in pleasure noises, he scoops her up, still kissing her, they walk towards the bed. They both get on the bed as Delia lays there kissing his lips, her hands feel and grab his loins, he feels and rubs her bellybutton, she moans in delight as he does this, he then feels up towards her breasts rubbing them, as he rubs her body all over, he puts his loins into her privates and goes in and out, she screams in delight, Roland does for a period of time---  
  
---fadeout---  
  
---fade-in---  
  
We see Roland and Delia in Delia's bed after several hours of love making asleep, as Delia's head is on Roland's chest they both sleep, Roland now knows that he has a new life, a new journey to do good-to do what it is right..and to find more women to love.   
  
FADE OUT  
  
Roland walks in wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and has some khaki slacks on with blue dress socks. He proceeds to lay on the couch eating an apple while Whitney from Goldenron City walks in wearing a long sleeve black low cut full body dress and stops and looks in front and smiles. She starts to unzip her dress and slowly takes it off to reveal she is wearing a bra and a underskirt with nylons. She pulls the underskirt up just enough to proceed to remove her nylons slowly & sexily one at a time. She poses for a few seconds, then she slips off the underskirt leaving her just in a black bikini. She then moves her body lightly posing again. She then lets does her shoulders and her bra straps fall while she undoes her bra and tosses her bra off screen. She fondles her breasts for awhile, rubs her belly with her hands and slowly removes her bikini bottom and tosses it at Roland. Whitney proceeds to touch her pussy and breath heavier then Rocket finally interjects by saying-  
  
Roland:*sitting up from the couch* "I promised her, I'd let her in the show''  
  
THE END 


End file.
